This invention relates to a symmetric wedgelock system and more particularly such a system for simultaneously, symmetrically applying the same contact pressure to two separate electronics modules.
Existing products do not achieve completely symmetric pressure distribution along the length of the clamping devices when more than two working segments are used to clamp the modules. Symmetric pressure and multiple segments are essential to maintain proper thermal management within the high power dissipation Transmit/Receive Multi-Channel Modules (T/RIMM). These elements contain eight solid state X-band Microwave Modules, packaged onto a cold plate that is clamped and conduction cooled to a liquid cooled manifold. Since stringent electrical performance dictates that thermal gradients between all the T/RIMM""s be very small and since other devices onboard the T/RIMM also require thermal management, conventional two working segment wedgelocks are not effective. Conventional electronics clamping devices that employ sliding wedges as a means to apply a pressure 90 degrees (laterally) from the orientation of the actuating screw are prone to jamming when more than two working segments are functionally employed on the device. This is primarily attributed to the mechanics of the device and the friction present within the system. As a result, the outer working segments translate first and expand laterally to achieve contact with the modules before the more central or interior working segments translate and expand. The outer working segments then bind and prevent further clamping pressure to be exerted by the more interior working segments. This interferes with complete and proper contact distribution and can prevent proper retraction as well.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved wedgelock system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved wedgelock system which applies contact force more symmetrically and more uniformly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved wedgelock system which applies contact force more symmetrically and simultaneously to two adjacent electronic modules.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved wedgelock system which avoids binding of the segments.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved wedgelock system which can utilize an increased number of working segments.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved wedgelock system which allows for increased net contact pressure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved wedgelock system which can be tailored to match the requirements of the electronic modules.
The invention results from the realization that a truly effective wedgelock system can be achieved using a compression device to drive convex wedges of wedge segments longitudinally into concave wedges of working segments to drive apart laterally the two parts of the working wedges to apply symmetrically, simultaneously, equal contact pressure in both directions, and from the further realization that by employing springs to interconnect the two parts of the working segments, which springs are stiffest at the end working segments and progressively softer towards the center working segments, a number of working segments can be used to tailor the contact pressure as needed without causing binding of the segments. Alternatively, the concave portions may have increasing divergence angles from the ends to the center to tailor the pressure.
This invention features a symmetric wedgelock system including a compression device having a longitudinal axis and a plurality of segments arranged along the compression device including at least one drive segment at each end and at least one working segment in between. Each working segment includes at least two sections laterally separable and having diverging sides forming a concave wedge facing an associated drive segment. Each drive segment has converging sides forming a convex wedge facing an associated working segment. The compression device includes an adjustment device for applying a compressive force along the longitudinal axis to drive the convex wedges of the drive segments into the concave wedges of the working segments to drive apart laterally the sections of the working segment.
In a preferred embodiment the compression device may be connected to the drive segment at one end and the adjustment device is connected to the compression device at the drive segment at the other end. The compression device may include a lead screw. There may be a number of working segments between end drive segments and at least one intermediate drive segment between each pair of working segments. Each working segment may have a concave wedge at each end. Each intermediate drive segment may have a convex wedge at each end. Each working segment may include a spring interconnecting the sections. The springs in the working segments may vary in stiffness with the softest being in the centrally located working segments and the stiffest in those toward the ends. Alternatively, the wedges may have increasing divergence angles from the ends to the center.
The invention also features a wedge lock system for simultaneously symmetrically applying the same contact pressure distribution to two separate electronic modules including a compression device having a longitudinal axis and a plurality of segments arranged along the compression device including at least one drive segment at each end and at least one working segment in between. Each working segment includes at least two sections laterally separable and having diverging sides forming a concave wedge facing an associated drive segment. Each drive segment has converging sides forming a convex wedge facing an associated working segment. The compression device includes an adjustment device for applying a compressive force along the longitudinal axis to drive the convex wedges of the drive segments into the concave wedges of the working segments to drive apart laterally the sections of the working segment.